Dillon, Drum et Coffee mon Amour OS
by EveJHoang
Summary: 7H30. J'attaque Dillon, mon amoureuse des temps de galère. 8H03. Drum est décédé, va falloir écumer le tabac d'en face. 8H28. Un clip de merde à la télé le rappelle à mon souvenir embrumé d'alcool, enfumé de clope. J'ai mal. Si mal... OS AU


**Titre:** "Dillon, Drum et Coffee mon Amour..."

**Auteur: **Eve J Hoang...

**Pairing: **HPxDM... (parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !!)

**Rating: **M... (parce qu'on ne change pas un rating qui gagne !! XD)

**Disclaimer: **Je me suis plantée dans le nom de l'auteur. D'ailleurs, mon banquier s'est planté sur mon compte, je suis milliardaire et best-seller. Si, si... =)

**Note: **Je suis en pleine période de galère psychologique. Le néant me guette et m'assaille, Hydromel m'imbibe et m'engloutit. Ceci n'est qu'un apperçu de mon esprit malade, ou je ne saurais séparer réalité de fiction...

.

A **BadAngel666**, parce que son Drake semble avoir un rapport à la clope et à l'alcool assez similaire au mien (et donc assea catastrophique...), et parce qu'elle est tout simplement géniale...

_A Toi, petit con, comme toujours... et à Drum, puisse t-il m'accompagner encore longtemps... jusqu'à ce que j'en crève..._

.

.

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oO**

.

.

**_"Dillon, Drum et Coffee mon Amour..."_**

.

.

J'ai attaqué cette chère Dillon, mon amoureuse des temps de galère, à sept heures et demie du matin. Troisième verre entamé. Pas petit, le verre.

J'ai flingué mon copain Drum, fidèle compagnon de mes longues nuits d'insomnie dépressive, il a fallu que j'enfile une veste par-dessus ma nudité outrageante afin d'écumer le tabac de l'autre côté de la rue à huit heures huit minutes précisément.

La clope du condamné, ça s'oublie pas.

Comme j'avais du fric dans les poches et que je savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour le balancer par les fenêtres, j'ai acheté le petit déjeuner pour mes trois squatteurs préférés, deux larves dépressives dans mon plumard, et moi et un troisième par terre, dans le salon.

Du moment que j'ai mon tabac et ma bouteille, rien à foutre de dormir par terre. Ou de ne pas dormir, précisément.

Mon tapis est confortable, de toute façon.

Quatrième verre, Dillon ne fera plus long feu. Je ne compte pas les clopes, j'ai pas assez de doigts. Ni d'orteils, d'ailleurs.

J'ai un rapport à la clope et à l'alcool assez désastreux, voyez-vous.

Des clips de merde passent à la télé, mais j'ai la flemme de zapper. Et puis j'aime ce genre de conneries.

Ou alors c'est ma hantise du silence et du téléshopping qui parle.

Un gros tas de mégots en billets de train et de cendres gris foncé trônent dans mon cendrier en aluminium piqué sur la terrasse d'un bar. Un gros vide siège dans mon verre. C'est triste. Déprimant, même.

Il y a constamment du monde, chez moi. Faudra que je rachète des condoms, on a flingué mon stock.

Rapport au tabac, à la bouteille et à la baise très désastreux, il faut le dire.

Mais, voyons les choses en face : Drum aura ma peau, et Dillon mon foie. Et j'en ai rien à foutre. Je les aime, c'est comme ça. Je leur suis plus fidèle qu'à toutes les pauvres hères, crétines décérébrées et abruti des abysses de la société qui m'écartent volontiers leurs cuisses au moindre regard langoureux.

Je suis grand consommateur des plaisirs ostentatoires, surtout ceux qui me tueront sans doute plus tard.

Squatteur de salon me fait le café. C'est un ange, ce garçon. J'aime aussi le café. Café is bad.

Drum aura ma peau, Dillon mon foie, et Coffee mon cœur trop fragile.

Cœur est meurtri, depuis bien des années. Enfance dorée suivie de temps de galère et de grande solitude en sont la cause. Je ne m'en plains pas. Faut bien crever un jour… même si crever d'amour, ça fait con, de nos jours.

Epoque de crise, génération de désillusion.

Le chat se lèche le dos sur le bordel à linge, il finira par se casser la gueule. Faisant fi de ma réflexion, il se gratte. Fort bien. Grattons-nous ensemble. Ça fait marrer squatteur de salon. Tant mieux. Je suis pas le seul à me fendre la poire pour de la merde, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Il me demande comment on épelle « emmerdeur ». L'autre chat me regarde. S'est-il reconnu dans l'appellation ?

Nouvelle vague d'hilarité dans le salon. Le plumard roupille toujours, bienheureux.

Dillon est morte, la pauvre. Elle aura droit à un digne enterrement. Mais Drum est toujours d'attaque, car tout frais acheté au tabac d'en face, et Coffee me rejoindra bientôt pour nos passionnels ébats à trois.

J'aime Coffee lorsqu'il est aussi sombre que _ses_ regards lorsqu'il est en colère.

Mourir d'amour n'est plus un euphémisme, chez moi. Ce n'est pas romantique non plus. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de romantique.

On dit de moi que mes sourires cachent une profonde tristesse. Foutaises. Ils cachent surtout une profonde connerie. On a pas idée de se laisser crever pour les beaux yeux d'un autre.

Ils ne se doutent de rien, mes trois squatteurs. Ils ne voient pas. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. J'ai horreur de la pitié. Je vomis la compassion. En plus ils sont amoureux, ces cons. Ils sont plus vieux que moi, pourtant. N'ont-ils pas encore pris le temps de comprendre que ce genre de bonheur mensonger est vain ?

L'amour existe… je crois. Mais il donne moins de sourires qu'il ne fait verser de larmes. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, depuis un moment déjà, de ne rester fidèle qu'à feu Dillon, à Drum, et à Coffee. J'ai une relation suivie privilégiée et parfaite depuis dix-huit ans.

Avec moi-même.

Une agréable brume enveloppe mon esprit tordu et complètement malade. J'arrive à penser sans que d'inopportunes larmes ne me viennent. Je n'aime pas pleurer, c'est une preuve de faiblesse. Je passe mon existence inutile à boire, à fumer, à baiser, sans attendre de lendemain, sans espérer que le jour se lève… pourtant, un vieux reste de dignité malvenue me pourrit encore la vie, allez savoir comment.

Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour une larme de whisky et un peu de chantilly dans mon café, là. Une grosse larme. Mais Whisky est décédé, et Frigo est aussi désespérément vide que Dillon.

Une musique de merde me fait penser à _Lui_. Sacrilège. Oser me flinguer ainsi le moral de si bon matin. Dire qu'il y a un brin de soleil, juste de quoi donner mal aux crânes des poivrots, et que la pénombre règne sur ma pensée embrumée. Enfer et Damnation.

Dire que je suis un homme foutu serait un doux euphémisme. Je suis surpris de voir encore chaque matin étendre son empire sur mon univers de débauche alors qu'à chaque crépuscule je pense ne jamais retrouver l'aurore. Je n'ai pas d'avenir, et je n'en ai rien à foutre. Mes jours sont sans lendemain, et mes nuits idem.

On me prend pour un joyeux drille vivant au jour le jour, fêtard invétéré promis à un avenir incertain, ou alors certainement rempli de clopes, d'alcool et d'amants d'un soir. Je dépéris de fatigue rien qu'à l'idée de penser à demain.

Coffee est bien amer, ce matin. C'est ainsi que je le préfère.

Une légère nausée me prend, presque agréable. Mélange de Dillon et Drum toute la sainte nuit et matinée ne fait pas toujours bon ménage. Coffee me sauvera de la cuvette, encore une fois.

Mais rien ne me sauvera de ma déprime.

Je fais comme si tout allait bien, pourtant j'ai si mal… je souris, et mes yeux pétillent toujours, mes rires emplissent constamment mes rues, mes bars, mon salon… et quand ils s'aperçoivent que tout ne va pas vraiment pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, je m'acharne à leur faire comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide.

J'ai mal…

J'aurais aimé qu'il m'aime, qu'il me tende la main… il n'en a jamais eu le temps. J'aurais été au bout du monde pour ses beaux yeux tristes… finalement, je reste où je suis, avec mon cher Drum et mon bien aimé Coffee. Je me perds.

Je sombre peu à peu…

Parfois, le néant transparait dans mon regard, et ce vide fulgurant et abyssal leur fait peur. Oui, parfois mon regard leur fait craindre le pire. Qu'ai-je à perdre, après tout ? Pas grand-chose…

J'aurais aimé être un homme normal… peut-être. Ou pas. J'ai joué le peu qu'il me restait sur le mauvais cheval. La plus belle prestance pour la vie la plus éphémère. J'ai brisé toute possibilité d'avenir pour une romance fantasque.

Désormais je ne ressens plus rien, si ce n'est la brûlure rédemptrice de l'alcool sur ma langue, ou celle de la fumée dans mes poumons. J'ai aimé, c'est bien tout ce dont je puis me vanter sur ma courte existence. Pas grand-chose, en somme. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas clamer ce genre d'absurdités.

J'ai mené ma pensée sur des sentiers si peu explorés par l'homme, conduit mon âme dans les abysses effrayantes du tourment que personne ne mérite de connaître. J'ai appris à retenir mes larmes, pour dissimuler ma souffrance, et pour me retenir moi-même prisonnier de ma douleur grandissante. Parce que pleurer ça soulage, et je ne veux pas être soulagé.

Je voudrais partir loin… mais je me suis déjà tant éloigné du rivage, sans voir l'autre côté pour autant.

Je n'en vois plus la fin. Je me sens fatigué. Ereinté. Tellement envie d'en finir… et tellement accro à ma souffrance salvatrice. Comme si elle pouvait m'absoudre de chacun de mes péchés et m'ouvrir les grilles derrière lesquelles il se trouve déjà…

L'homme que j'aimais avait le visage d'un ange, et le regard d'un démon. La tristesse dévorait son âme. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui pensent que les démons soient foncièrement mauvais. Les anges ne doivent pas être tout à fait angéliques non plus. Sinon, comment feraient-ils pour comprendre les humains ?

L'homme que j'aimais semblait constamment tourmenté par ses démons intérieurs, il fuyait la lumière comme je fuis toute espérance. L'homme que j'aimais rêvait beaucoup. Ses prunelles se perdaient au loin, dans un devenir hypothétique et éclairé de mille feux.

Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, je ne rêve plus que du passé, je ne vois rien d'autre. Mon regard reste rivé au sol, le ciel ne m'intéresse plus. La brume m'enveloppe, mon existence se déroule pesamment, harassée, le monde matériel se cache derrière un écran de fumée.

Lorsque je m'écroulerais à mon tour, personne ne me rattrapera. Personne ne s'en souciera. Personne ne l'a retenu, lui.

L'homme que j'aimais a transcendé mon cœur au travers de ses toiles éclatantes de couleurs, et si sombres à la fois. Ses visages se découpant dans un clair-obscur criant de désespoir me fascinaient. Je suis tombé sous le charme de ses toiles avant même de faire sa rencontre, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup, semblait-il. Il m'avait repéré au vernissage d'une nouvelle galerie, planté devant ce tableau mirifique, béat et abruti devant tant de magnificence. Il m'a demandé si cela me plaisait, ce à quoi je répondis que jamais image ne m'avait tant touché, que dis-je… percuté de plein fouet.

Je soufflais, ahuri, que l'artiste devait sans doute descendre tout droit des cieux pour peindre telle splendeur. Il sourit, s'approcha de moi, murmura un doux « merci » à mon oreille.

J'ai rougi.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans ses bras, pas beaucoup plus que pour aimer son art. Il m'emmena dans son atelier. Il me séduisait en chantant des chansons vieillottes sur l'infidélité et le désespoir de cause, sans s'apercevoir que je m'étais déjà empêtré dans sa toile depuis le premier regard.

Il soufflait à mon oreille que les mots d'amour n'étaient que de vulgaires mensonges, que seules les larmes savaient décimer la flamme du parjure. Il murmurait que le monde n'avait guère d'importance, que seul comptait le rêve, car l'imagination efface la cruauté et la bêtise.

L'homme que j'aimais était torturé constamment, et parfois la démence brillait dans son regard.

Sa part d'ombre gagnait du terrain de jour en jour, de nuit en nuit, et moi seul le voyait. Le reste du monde n'en avait cure, qui se soucierait d'un illustre inconnu, pauvre artiste sans plus de famille, sans véritable maison… si ce n'est moi.

_._

_Si je meurs, tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?..._

_._

Quelle connerie… je n'ai rien répondu, il a disparu. Sans m'attendre. Est-ce ma faute ?

Depuis deux ans, cette question tourne en boucle dans ma tête, épuisante litanie. Souvent, je voudrais hurler, mais… je ne peux pas. Alors je noie mon cri avec l'aide de ma copine Dillon, je m'abîme la gorge avec Drum. J'écorche mon cœur fatigué de se battre avec Coffee.

C'est lui qui ma présenté cet ami à la merveilleuse robe noire. Lui qui fumait du Drum, lui encore qui affectionnait tant Dillon dans ses instant de déprime créative. Je lui ai sournoisement piqué tous ses vices dès lors qu'il eut le dos tourné…

J'avais peur de lui. A présent, ce sont les autres qui me craignent. C'est ce regard vide, dénué de toute étincelle, qu'il avait parfois qui me filait les chocottes. Il se consumait sous mes yeux.

A-t-il eu le temps de m'aimer, ou bien était-ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire ce voyage seul ?

Moi, je ne sais pas peindre. Je ne sais pas dessiner de si beaux visages, je ne sais pas manipuler ces couleurs, je ne manie que les mots, en des phrases qui suintent le cynisme et saignent le mépris de ce bas-monde. La poésie souffreteuse d'un destin sans étoile…

Non, je ne saurais dessiner des visages en larmes, mais cela n'a pas d'importance, ces visages se voient entre mes lignes, ces visages pleurent en lisant mon œuvre, mon existence passive s'étalant sous le regard d'illustres inconnus. Mes mots ont la voix que ma musique ne saurait créer, les corps que je ne saurais sculpter, les battements que mon cœur peine à pousser.

Avec l'homme que j'aime, j'ai découvert une âme à chaque objet, Abstraction porte un nom qui a plusieurs visages, Terre verse les larmes que je ne saurais pleurer, Pluie rassemble les pensées mélancoliques d'artistes en mal de chaleur…

Drum laisse des cendres noires sur les feuilles noircies de ma plume glacée de solitude, squatteur de salon est sorti, squatteurs de plumard comatent devant la télé, je contiens tant bien que mal les hurlements de mon âme meurtrie, Coffee crie à l'agonie, mon corps est transi du froid de ce mois de Février et de la brûlure absente de son regard.

J'aimerais tout détruire autour de moi, mais je ne puis guère que me détruire moi-même, attendant mon heure, craignant qu'elle ne tarde trop. Ses toiles me rapportent une fortune, je vis hors du temps, hors du monde, je ne fais rien, si ce n'est boire, fumer, écrire, écrire, écrire…

Mes lignes se transforment en pages, mes pages en histoires, je crie sur du papier, combien sont-ils à entendre la voix mourante d'un poète hérétique en mal d'amour, combien sont-ils à sentir à quel point le bonheur n'est qu'un mensonge, combien les « je t'aime » sont un parjure, combien le cœur est une prison…

Je veux m'éteindre, je ne veux pas voir l'aube demain, je ne dormirais pas, je resterais ainsi, éveillé dans mon blizzard, je veux m'éteindre et atteindre enfin les grilles derrière lesquelles il m'attend peut-être, je suis fatigué de nager, fatigué de respirer, fatigué de tant de mots, tant de lignes, tant de pages, je veux m'éteindre avec mon art, je veux que le poète des larmes traitresses disparaisse de la mémoire de chacun, qu'ils croient encore, qu'ils espèrent encore, que l'amour soit autre chose que souffrance, que mon mal-être s'évapore, tel les dernières gouttes de Dillon, tel la fumée de Drum, emportée…

Il était si beau, et si triste. Et je pense qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne voulait que rester près de moi. Il prétendait que j'étais sa Muse, il disait que ma souffrance était la plus belle du monde, il murmurait que mes larmes étaient sa plus belle toile, il m'aimait, sauvait ma misérable existence, me forçait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, et ses yeux me faisaient mal, si mal…

Parce que jamais je ne serais parvenu à le sauver, je le savais, je ne l'oublierais jamais… menteur !

_._

_Si je meurs, tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?..._

_._

Menteur ! Tu m'as forcé à survivre, encore et encore ! Si je t'avais suivi, cela aurait signifié que je ne t'aimais pas, si je t'avais suivi, tu m'en aurais voulu jusqu'à la fin des temps… tu ne m'aimes que vivant, cruel que tu es, tu m'as sauvé de mes abysses pour me plonger dans un gouffre plus profond encore, tu me laisses tomber sans fin, ta main fantomatique ne m'arrête plus, elle m'entraîne vers le fond…

Démon !

Tu m'as donné le virus de l'artiste, par ta faute je suis sans cesse tourmenté par ton image que je ne puis effacer, par ta faute je ne puis me résoudre à quitter ce monde avant d'avoir terminé mon œuvre, avant d'avoir posé le dernier point du dernier chapitre… parfois, je te hais ! Je t'abhorres ! Ô combien je te maudis !

Toi qui m'a traîné dans l'abîme du perfectionnisme, toi qui laisse un pauvre romancier romanesque et définitivement foutu crever de sa faim de toi, de sa soif de ton parfum, de son addiction à ton corps, ta peau nue, tes mains douces, tâchées de peinture, ton torse de Dieu grec, tes cuisses fermes, ta chute de reins sur laquelle j'écrivis mon premier roman…

Ta chute me sera fatale, et tu le savais ! Fou que tu es !

Tu as planté la graine de la démence dans mes ruines, tu as creusé le Désespoir dans mon armure fissurée… tu es si cruel…

Quoi que j'en dise, je sais que je verrais encore le soleil se lever demain, je sais que cette nuit, ma chère Hydromel remplacera Dillon, demain Coffee cèdera le pas à Whisky, demain Drum restera fidèle au poste, il l'accompagnera encore dans ma longue nuit de désespoir insomniaque, et les rires rauques des poivrots accompagneront encore mon histoire longtemps, parce que mon cœur essoufflé ne cèdera pas, parce que Drum n'aura pas ma peau encore, ni Alcool mon foie, parce que tu me forces à respirer par ton simple souvenir alors que toi-même, tu as osé me laisser seul, m'abandonner sur Terre qui pleure à ma place, m'abandonner dans mon brouillard imbibé, et que ton existence terminée demeure la seul chose dont je ne me fiche pas…

Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

Je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir flingué Dillon et sa copine la Mauny dans la même nuit, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir enterré Drum à huit heures huit du matin précisément et d'avoir traversé pour aller dévaliser le tabac d'en face, je ne te pardonnerais jamais de n'avoir achevé ton dernier portrait de moi, qui trône encore sur ton foutu chevalet, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir dédaigné Coffee, ni de m'avoir laissé dormir sur ton tapis moelleux, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir voulu dépenser ta monnaie en petit déjeuner chez le boulanger d'en face, je ne te pardonnerais pas d'avoir heurté une foutue bagnole et d'avoir osé éclater son pare-brise sans avoir l'obligeance de gagner la bagarre, je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir donné la vie avant de crever sans mon accord dans des draps blancs tâchés de ton sang du plus bel écarlate…

Je ne pardonnerais jamais d'avoir osé me dire que tu m'aimes dans le dernier souffle qu'il te restait…

Je ne te pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir demandé de continuer sans toi…

_._

_Si je meurs, tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?..._

_._

Espèce de beau parleur à la con, comme si j'en avais le droit…

Ça fait deux ans, deux ans que je n'existe que pour ces foutues pages, et je veux que le point final arrive… mais il n'y a pas de fin à cette histoire, il n'y en aura jamais… je resterais là, planté come un débile sur ton tapis à la con, devant mes feuilles noircies de merde et ma plume glacée de solitude, avec ces bandes d'abrutis qui demandent toujours pourquoi il y a un portrait de moi qui traîne sur un chevalet, pourquoi des photos traînent dans ce bordel alors que tu n'es pas là, ces crétins qui demandent immanquablement qui tu es, et qui tremblent d'effroi devant mon regard vide de ton étincelle…

Deux ans que je me noie dans mes copines Dillon et Hydromel, deux années entières à sentir ton parfum à chaque fois que j'allume Drum ou que je chauffe Coffee, et que je cède à une larme de Whisky avec un doigt de Chantilly…

Et je continuerais longtemps encore, je crois, même si j'espère que l'aurore ne viendra plus, je continuerais à faire pleurer le Ciel, et d'illustres inconnus qui m'admirent, je continuerais à briser les cœurs des pauvres connes et des crétins antédiluviens qui partagent mon lit, je continuerais à dévaliser le tabac d'en face sans regarder avant de traverser, je continuerais d'écouter ta voix qui me murmure doucement que tu m'aimes, parce que c'est un mensonge auquel j'ai envie de croire, et cela n'aura pas de fin, cela n'aura jamais de fin…

.

.

Parce que j'aime ce mensonge mélancolique, mon Amour…

_._

_._

_._

_« Si je meurs, tu voudras bien mourir avec moi ?_

_Dillon, Drum et Coffee deviennent fades, sans toi… »_

_._

_._

_._

**Oo0°oOoOO°°0oOo00°oO°O0°oo°o0O°0Oo°o°O0O°°0oOwari...**

.

Reviews ?


End file.
